Dem' Princes and Princesses
by ThatDragonPika
Summary: Anpanman invites all the princesses and princes in his world to a party so they can meet each other! Things do go wrong when Kirara Hime goes in charge... but who knows how bad it can get?


**Dem' Princes and Princesses: When They All Get Together**

In Anpanman's abundant world, there are many crazy people ,creatures, and landmarks out there. Most places have a ruler, usually a Princess, a prince, or both of them. Sadly, a lot of them never met and are centric on their own home. They are all far apart and don't really have a way to travel to meet other people of the same social class… or do they?

Part 1: When They Arrive...

Today marks the official "Prince and Princess Meet Up!" hosted by everyone's hero, Anpanman himself, as well as the rest of the bakery. He sent out an invitation to every prince and princess he knew. The reason for this little party, is so that the royals can all get to know each other! When the message got out, princesses from all over the world came to the party. From space, the arctic, even underwater and far, far lands! They were ALL coming! Some went with others, other escaped out their castles(especially Yuzu Hime...she was out the door!) After quite a while, they were all here! Anpanman began to welcome them, well not for too long…

Anpanman: Hello, your highnesses and majestys! I would like to welcome you to the prince and princess meet up event!

(The crowd cheers)

Uncle Jam: For you all, with the help of our various engineers and construction worker on this planet, we have built the 20-story building for all you guys to settle in until the even ends!

(The crowd goes "Wow!" and then a familiar face shows up)

Kirara Hime: Aight that's all we needed to hear.(blasts Anpanman and the bakery staff to another dimension with her wand) I don't know you guys but let's go CRAZY!

_Everyone_: YEAH!

Kirara: BUUUUT I have to address ground rules first.

_Everyone else_: Awww….

Kirara: Okay so first of all, I wanna split the building. The princes get the top floors because none of us princesses want _boy_ _cooties_...I know Origa Hime and Rinachan already have them-ew don't touch me… and don't even think about coming downstairs...

Block Ouji: Cooties don't even exist! You're just saying that because you hate guys! I just want to spend time with my princess!

Kirara: Shut-shut up-just shut up… Alright so second of all, no animals.

(Everyone with pets look at their animals in disappointment)

Salad Ouji: Where are they gonna stay..?

Kirara: Not here! (she takes the animals out with her wand, and everyone just stands there in shock)

Candy Hime: No! My horse!

Almond Ouji: Come on, it's not real!

Candy Hime: You don't understand! That was my COMPANION!

Almond Ouji: _*sigh*_

Kirara: Oh and third of all, ONLY princes and princesses are allowed. No servants or friends unless they are also a prince or princess.

Almond Ouji: But!

Kirara Hime: No. _**Buts. **_Learn to do things for _yourself_. By the way, your extra "friends" you brought here will also be star-blasted.(She proceeds to shoot them)

Suzuran Hime: (hovers to Kirara) *bell ringing*(Can we go in now?)

Kirara, who apparently understands her: Ah sure. Let's go guys!

Despite all the disappointment Kirara Hime had to offer, everyone was still hyped and ready for this event! The building is very huge-who knows what could be in there? Soon as the princesses and princes were inside, they got pretty comfortable.

Part 2: Past Time

Inside the skyscraper, the princess where doing activities..you'd expect girls to do. Doing hair, watching drama, singing, and of course, eating chocolate. Oh, what would they do without that sweet, sweet brown treat.(Tear up the place obviously-) On the other hand, the princes are looking at memes on that one laptop on the 17th floor, and some are playing video games together. Typical boy things, right? Not Pearl Ouji, he's trying out different anime-esque outfits with Moyashikun(and taking selfies in the process). How silly! They aren't the only ones dressing up, Yuzu Hime and Aurora Hime had certain style in mind…

(Some princesses were chatting until they hear an electric guitar riff)

Doremi Hime: Ooo who's playing rock music?

(Yuzu Hime comes out the dressing room. She's wearing black everything; hair(which is a wig) to shoes. Her shirt has bones forming the letter Y, and her guitar is black with citron green flames similar to her skin color. Her outfit is topped off with black makeup and a silver nose ring)

Mizuumi Hime: Nice Halloween costume!

Yuzu: It's not a costume...nor is it a phase before any of you say anything!

Aurora Hime: _Apparently_ no one noticed me at first glance..that's fine I guess..! Seriously, I'm the larger one here and Yuzu is sitting on my head! How?

_Everyone_: Oh, sorry!

(Aurora is the sheer opposite of Yuzu. She's wearing a pink and (some)purple pastel dress with a pastel rainbows(on her sleeves) and light pink clouds. Her stockings are also sort of a rainbow, with the color from yellow to purple(which are also pastel).)

Shukurimu Hime: You both look very pretty, even if one if you are wearing just one color!

Aurora: One color is so boring.. I like rainbows like the auroras I cast!

Yuzu Hime: No… one or two color is good for me honestly. Bright colors burn my irises sometimes.

Aurora: Well dark colors make my eye not-bright!  
Yuzu: ..What?

Aurora: You-you just look so evil!

Yuzu Hime: And you look too happy!

(The two argue until Doremi Hime barges in)

Doremi: Come on, guys! Everyone has their own style and you should respect each other! I have a style that no one seems to respect around here..maybe you guys will like it?

Yuzu: And what is it?

(Doremi quickly gets into the dressing room and puts on her outfit/style to show. Her style is reminiscent of a rapper, with a jean jacket and baggy sweatpants with sunglasses and a gold chain with an eighth note for a charm. She busts out the room with 90's hip-hop playing)

Doremi: Yo yo YO! Do-Re-Mi in da houuuse!

(Some of the princesses get hype)

Yuzu: Oh, you're only a rap star. I expected you to be a gospel singer.

Aurora: Are you okay? It's like ever since you dressed emo your personality changed!

Yuzu: Doremi Hime's not acting the same, why should I?

Aurora: Hmm.. alright then.

The princesses were having their fun, having singing battles with each other, dancing, just having a good time and getting along with each other! You could say the same for the princes, too. From their point of view, they had some good laughs!

(Block Ouji, Shine Ouji, Croissant Ouji, and a few others are watching memes videos on the internet)

The Video: *slams table* **B**

(Block Ouji starts cracking up, while the other princes just laugh because thats's an old meme and no one cares about i-)

The Video: Take them BOIs to school, swaggonometry

All of them: (b word) I'm bleedin bad, like a bumble bee-

HOLD UP. HOLD IT HOLD IT N-

(Because of inconveniences, the scene cuts to the young princesses watching TV)

Ikura Hime: Ugh, their music is too loud! I can't watch the show!

Vanilla Hime: Yeah, and the song has so many bad words!

(A princess who was in the other room is aggravated by the racket, and gets to the point where she goes up to them)

The Princes: Thugger, YSL for li-

?: Yo! Turn that off!

(They all turn around to the door to see a princess in a white business suit with dress pants and shoes of the same color and a fedora, which is also white. Her skin is a luscious brown, something you'd normally don't see in Anpanman princesses. To compliment that, she has puffy deep-brown hair.)

?: Now, I'm not saying y'all don't have to listen to it, just turn it down! I can't stand it!

Shine Ouji: Oh,um, we're very sorry miss..!

Platinum Hime: The name's Platinum Hime, princess of the metallic country. So, do y'all her me? Don't play that stuff so loud. The kids could hear and you could get them to start singin' it!

Block Ouji: Okay Misses Platinum…Jeez…

Platinum: What you say?

Block: Nothing! I said nothing..

Platinum: Aight, good boy.(She pats him on the head and heads for the door). I'll be back up here if I can hear that music from below!(She shuts the door)

Block: Man, I feel terrible now.

Pearl Ouji, coming out of the dressing room: What happened?

Block: One of the princesses scolded us really badly. She looked really bold, too. Her name was Platinum Hi- Wait a minute…

Pearl: Huh? Oh! Whoops!

(Pearl Ouji takes his Sailor Moon-like outfit off and puts his regular clothes on.)

Pearl: So.. what were you saying?

Block: Oh, nevermind.

Spice Ouji: Hey, let's party instead!

Shine Ouji: But won't we make too much noise?

Spice: Yeah, and? If Platty has something to say she can just suck it up!(And get a taste of my special nose-and- mouth-burning pepper!

Block: Sounds good to me! As long as you have us covered!

So the princes proceeded to have a full-blown RAVE. High tempo techno music blasts in the background; everyone's crazy!(Maybe not Shine Ouji and Prince Charming, but whatever). Like before, the loud music annoyed the princesses. This time though, the sound went all through the building! They all heard that racket! Even both Sunny Himes, who were outside in the pool watching Glagon handstand for hours-on-end.(he was FORCED to do that…)

They were so exasperated that they planned to "get them" at night… This is where stuff really starts to get real.

Part 3: Nighttime Trickery

This sky is now dark, and the crickets are chirping, and the princes grew tired after partying all day long. The princesses, however, aren't tired at all. They were preparing for their prankster night to get revenge in the princes! Don't worry they're just silly little pranks, nothing serious. What could go wrong?

Kirara: Alright! Due to those boys blasting their music and cause tad damage to our eardrums, they will PAY!

Maron Hime: How much?

Kirara: A lot! Not currency wise...(evil chuckle). I'll tell each and one of you what to do to these pests,starting

with myself!

(Kirara Hime tells everyone their roles, and everyone was ready!)

Platinum Hime: Y'all know I love this idea? Last night, I told them NOT to play that (s word) again!

Sunny Hime: Exactly! Even Glagon shattered! Isn't that right, Junior?

Sunny Hime Jr.(The TV ver.): Yeah! And rest in pepperoni Glagon, haha!

The princesses had began their chaos! Except for the youngsters, they were _still _watching TV since midday. In one of the princes' bedrooms, some princes were sleeping soundly. Mizuumi Hime peaked in the door and used her water-bending powers to flood the room while Shabonda Hime ran the bathwater. The princes almost drowned! Block Ouji was brushing her teeth, but suddenly, the lights went out! He frantically search for the light, and when he found it and flicked it, Kuroyuki Hime(in Konayuki Hime's body) was right behind him! Her tall, dark shadow made her even more intimidating that she already was! Block Ouji zoomed out the bathroom with toothpaste still in his mouth! Oh dear!

Now. some of the princes weren't asleep. Croissant Ouji was playing a battle royale with Apple Ouji, and they were having a pretty good win streak. Akoya and Yada Hime decided to ruin it, also playing online. They spawn camped Croissant Ouji more than 5 times, which made him hella angry! Just when he was coming downstairs to holler at the princesses, he got spawn camped by Nanda-Nanda Hime, Origa Hime, Crystal Hime, and Aoba Hime…in real life...all a part of the plan. Apple Ouji, who heard the blasts, also came downstairs, and got spawn camped. Momiji Ouji is also concerned and...you should how this ends by now. Meanwhile, Doremi Hime puts on her best Hotaru Hime impression to lure Hotaru Ouji, who was awakened by the noise.

Doremi Hime: Ouji! OUJI! There's chaos down here!

Hotaru Ouji: Huh? Hime?! I'm coming!

(Doremi and Nakayubi Hime snicker. Hotaru Ouji then comes down, and gets kicked off the build by Nakayubi. So hard, that he couldn't fly. Masugatto Hime catches him.)

Hotaru O.: *Gasp* Thank you…!

Masugatto Hime: Oh dear..are you hurt?

Hotaru O.: Yes, yes I am…

Masugatto: Aww poor thing.. Those darn princesses... I'll help you!

Hotaru O.: Really?

Masugatto: _**no**_

(She yeets him all the way to the pool, where Sunny Hime chomps him-**shark style**.)

Hotaru Hime is shining her light in the dark, bringing Moyashikun to her attention. Of course, he gets scared like Block Ouji, but by Durian Oujyo! He ran outside, but could not catch a break! He ran into poison ivy planted by Flower Hime...he's really in for an itchy situation! Moon Hime throws the Tsumiki Princes over there as well after their bed had been set on fire by Shirataki Hime! Jesus!

Turning over to the youngsters, they had something up their sleeves, too, even it was mentioned that they weren't helped. They changed the channel to something with..._content_...and turned the volume ALL the way up. This caught the attention of Block Ouji(who was just about to go to bed) and he sprinted downstairs to see what the heck they were watching. He saw the _very disgusting stuff _and turned on the parental block very quickly.

The TV: blockblockblockblock

Ikura Hime: Aww come on…

Vanilla Hime: *pouts* …

Block Ouji: You kids shouldn't be watching this! It's very inappropriate-

The kids: **get that mothertrucker**

Block: AHHH NOO-

(He is attacked by the kids)

Sunny Hime Jr.: (Spots Chahan Ouji) *Gasp* Stalker!

Chahan Ouji: _oh no…._

(He gets jumped as well)

Man are those girls wild! The princes are not match for them! They have no idea what to do! Luckily, Spice Ouji(Who was hiding somewhere with the princes who weren't pranked/hurt bad enough) gets an idea.

Spice: These princesses are-a-cray-zay! We need ta' wreck 'em 'till they done for!

Rainbow Ouji: But how? They have _everything_ planned!

Champignon Ouji: And if we prank them back, they'll just kill us at that point!

Jigsaw Ouji: I'd say we outsmart them!

Shine Ouji: That won't work...do you even know how many princesses there are? Over 50! They can just double team us with ease!

Prince Charming: I guess the only way out is to-

Spice: LET'S JUST-A-KILL 'EMMM! (he busts open the door and whips out a gun that shoots really hot spice. The other princes looked at each other and just shrugged, signifying that they are just gonna go with the flow. Shine and Prince Charming gets their swords, Yarn Ouji has his sharp thread needles, Salad Ouji has his tongs, Champignon Ouji has his mushrooms(with dangerous spores), and Jigsaw Ouji wasn't fighting, but he is the leader, telling them what to do and when to do it. Can the princes get payback on them all?

Part 4: Apocalyptic Horseplay

In princess-filled building, the princes were spread out. They were waiting for those girls to pop out of nowhere so they can smite them for they get to them. The place that was once built for friendship and gathering is now a battlefield! Spice Ouji was on a floor where he thinks the majority of the princesses are, and boy was he right.

Spice Ouji: Alright, little princesses, come out come out wherever you are…

(Some of the princesses giggle ominously)

Spice Ouji: I said COME OUT!

(About 25 princess peek out of their hiding places and grins viciously at him)

Spice Ouji: ...Oh I'm soooo scared…Go ahead! Attack me!

Tsubaki Hime: Alrighty then. Get him!

(Before they could attack, Spice Ouji shoots the extremely hot spice out of the bazooka. He runs right after he shoots, he runs out the door, slamming it, leaving the 25 or so princesses to "burn", out of reach of any drink.)

Spice Ouji: (runs up to Puzzle Ouji, who was on the floor below him) *panting* I got a lot of them…

Puzzle Ouji: About how many?

Spice: I don't know..maybe 25?

Puzzle: Woah! How absolutely splendid! That's 25 out of 54! Nearly half!

Spice: There's THAT many? Dang!

Puzzle: Yes, and there's about 19 of us! How odd...Anyways, I want you to occupy floor 4, I've seen some serious turmoil there.

Spice: Isn't that the kitchen?

Puzzle: Yes. But be careful, there's a lot of smoke and I don't want you to suffocate. Get on the ground where there's clean air and try to get the window open if you can.

Spice: Yes sir! (He jogs to the stairs)

Meanwhile, Champignon Ouji was having a problem with Kemu Hime. She was too speedy and his aim wasn't working too well with her.

Champignon: Come on, butterfly! Stop moving! This is like trying to swat a fly with your own hands…

Kemu Hime: You're such a rude boy! What did I ever do to you?

Champ: You're a princess, Kemu. You along with your other friends pranked us, or should I say KILLED US! And we want revenge!

Kemu: If you guys hadn't played your music SO LOUD, we wo-

(Kemu Hime is smacked away by Shine Ouji's sword)

Champ: Phew, thank you! She almost wasted all my shrooms!

Shine Ouji: Hmm..there seems to be no other princesses around here…wait!

(He spots a woman figure all the way in the back of the room)

Champ: I think that's one. I'll handle her.

Shine Ouji: Are you sure? Her shadow alone looks menacing.

(Champignon approaches the princess, and is ready to "spore" her)

Champ: So, princess, I know you're gonna attack me and all, but-

(The princess comes out and Champ anticipates, pelting a very toxic mushroom at her. The princess screams as Champignon runs out so he doesn't get poisoned. He's then trampled by a shadow that zoomed by. The running person is then revealed to be Salad Ouji. He is holding the princess and rushing her out of safety)

Salad Ouji: Are you okay? Did that stuff hurt you?

?: *coughing* I think I'm..okay..

Salad Ouji: I'm gonna get you some fresh air, okay? You don't sound too good.

?: Thank you..very much. Who are you anyway? Oh and I'm Sand Hime-if you're also wondering.

Salad: I'm Salad Ouji, nice to meet ya, Sandy.

(Sand Hime blushed a little at that nickname, thinking that it's a cute thing to call her. The two where finally outside and away from the building that was partially set aflame due to what happened earlier with Shirataki, yeouch.)

Salad Ouji: *sits Sand Hime down on the ground* _sigh.._

Sand: Is everything okay, prince?

Salad: Just look at what went wrong… All the fun and games turned to conflict… and it's all our fault for playing that loud stuff… this is the complete opposite of what Anpanman was trying to achieve! And this is only the first night!

Sand: Noo! This isn't your fault! It's really us princesses. We can't control our emotions and done the worst without thought.. We should be damaged for our-

Salad: Hey, hey, don't say that! Not at all! Besides, I'm against the whole "destroying the princesses" thing! Yes, you guys went berserk, but you're still delicate in every way. If I did have something say, It would be that they should've handled it in a more civil fashion.

Sand: You-you're right… Or maybe this all happened because we're followers..

Salad: Followers? What?

Sand: Kirara Hime. She came up with this idea. And we just did want she said. That's why…

Salad: If that's the case then we should be serving her justice! She made you guys fight for such an idiotic reason!

Sand: If we're gonna do that we have to find her first.

Salad: We? Look, I don't want to sound rude but, you need to stay-just to be safe! I don't want you to suffer!(he gives her a promising smile)

Sand: *blushes sort of red* …..Whatever you say, prince!

The salad prince was off to stop all the madness once and for all! All he has to do is to sort things out with the royals! But that's not too easy being as though there's so much craziness.. Can Salad Ouji fixed this alone?

Part 5: An Arc Strucks

Back inside that war base of building, Salad Ouji was tracking Kirara Hime down to "smack" some sense into her! Quite some obstacles was ahead of him, on almost every floor,too! Luckily, he got the help of his horse, Vinegar, who was found coming back him(yes, he took the horse inside).

(Salad Ouji is on the 7th floor)

Salad: Kirara! I need you! Kirara!

?: Trying to get payback, huh? I know what's up your sleeve **prince**…

Salad: Yuzu Hime?

Yuzu: Oh? You know who? I am? That's just great. Anyways…*plays the guitar, the sound isn't too loud*

Salad: I've gotta say, that's some skill you got there. I thought you only played the koto!

Yuzu: Oh shoot, I'll be back! (She goes to turn the volume to the highest notch on the subwoofers.) So you think I have skill? Well listen to this! (the sound blasts through the entire room and knocks Salad and Vinegar to the staircase)

Salad: YUZU STOP IT! I WANT TO TALK YOU YOUUUU!

Yuzu: I can't hear you!

(Salad struggles to walk through the sound, but eventually reaches her and kicks the tiny guitar out of her hands)

Yuzu: Hey! You killed my music!(She hurries to go pick it back up but Salad snatches her by her shirt)Um? That's not cool dude!

Salad: Yes it is because _I_ want a word with you.

Yuzu: Okay, fine. What do you want, punk?

Salad: I wanted to know where Kirara Hime is? I want to serve justice around here.

Yuzu: No messing with the leader! You fight her,you fight all of us!

Salad: Look, I don't want to fight her, I want to stop this war! I was told by someone that she caused all this! And before you say anything, I don't want anyone to suffer! I just want peace, that's all.

Yuzu: *paused for almost a minute* Well, I did go by want she said..

Salad: Exactly! What a dictator! Don't you want to be safe? Some of the princesses are already hurt badly!

Yuzu: My team members! This can't happen! We're supposed to be strong!

Salad: And this doesn't mean we're gonna attack the princes.

Yuzu: Aww...well I guess I'll help you then.

Salad: Great! So, tell me where she is.

Yuzu: I believe she's at the very top, forgive me if I'm wrong.

They head to the top floor, the 21st floor. Surprisingly, Kirara Hime was there! She was sitting on spinny chair, her back turned away from them. When she heard footsteps, she spun right around.

Kirara: Why hello there, what bring you- Salad Ouji, what are doing here? Out! (She blasts him with her wand)

Yuzu: ...Yikes.

Salad: Looks like I gotta go...undercover...bleh.

(After being stunned for a couple of minutes, he changes back into a princess so Kirara doesn't blast him again.)

Salad Hime: Kirara! I must speak with you!

Kirara: Where have you been, Salad Hime? I could have sworn you were on the guest list! How come you came so late?

Salad Hime: That's not important. I wanna say that prince-payback thingy thing is getting out of hand! It doesn't help the fact that the princes are getting back at us!

Kirara: Well, fight back! Don't let those boys get to you!

Salad: You're not getting the point.I don't want to hurt the princes! I don't want to hurt anyone for that matter!

Kirara: They annoyed us! What else-

(A huge explosion boomed through the building)

Kirara: And that's when we escape! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

Kirara, Salad, and Yuzu all hopped on Vinegar and escaped the building, almost being squashed by stones and bricks from above. Salad had saved some other people other the way.

Kirara: Oopsy-daisy!(She puts her arm behind her head in guilt)

Salad: Oops is right. Look at what you've done! You dictated all of us to attack the princes and created war!

(Other people are escaping out the building while others are blasted out by the force of the explosions)

Jigsaw Ouji: Well, I didn't expect it to get this bad.

Puzzle Hime: Pretty much.

Jigsaw: Ya know, I actually kind of feel bad for your friends. We wiped out most of them.

Puzzle: Same with your friends. We wiped the majority too. Guess this is the end?

Salad: Yes, yes it is. I'm tired of all this! And this was all because of one person…

(She turns to Kirara, who was sweating badly. By this time, everyone was outside and the building was destroyed for good. They all came up to Salad Hime and Kirara.)

Salad: Hey princesses! Is THIS your boss?

(They nod)

Salad: Is this the one who told you to hurt the princes?

(Again, they all nod)

Salad: Now is she your dictator? Should you be following what this girl says?

(They shake their head no)

Salad: Clearly she is! You agreed to injure the guys and look at what happened! You should be ashamed of yourselves!

(The crowd started conversing, while the salad princess then tells Kirara something.)

Salad: You too should be ashamed. You brainwashed everyone to become maniacs like yourself! And so easily at that! It's really unbelievable. You're a princess. Not some bossy leader! The whole purpose of this event was to get along with each other and feel welcome! But **no. **You decided to ruin it. How would Anpanman feel about this?

That last sentence severely struck Kirara. Anpanman is her closest friend, how could she let him down? She just wrecked havoc on some from said person. The star princess had nothing else to say. All she could do was cry. She now knows how cold-hearted she is. When things couldn't get any worse, Anpanman and the bakery staff had returned from being shot into space. Salad Hime gave her such a look that made her go and give a huge apology to the bread hero.

Part 6: Damage Patched-Up

Kirara Hime: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Anpanman: For what? Oh, I see.

Kirara: I'm such a bossy princess and I caused all this because-

Anpanman: Kirara! Calm down! What's going on?

(She tells Anpanaman about everything that happened. To her surprise, Anpanman wasn't mad at all. He was just a _little_ disappointed, but that didn't show either.)

Anpanman: Kira...you don't have to be so down! It's just that you didn't think before you spoke. I know it's probably hard to do when you're so angry, I understand, but when you feel like that, just calm yourself so you don't crazy idea like that! That's all I want you to do.

Kirara was relieved to know that her close friend wasn't angry at her. Everything was okay and she had nothing to worry about. She kept in mind that she needs to control herself next time.

Kirara: But..what about every that...got terribly hurt?

Rainbow Ouji: I'll fix this, don't worry.

Anpanman: Rainbow Ouji has healing powers. He healed my head once!

Salad Hime: That's good to hear!

Suzuran Hime: *bell chiming in a high tone*(Can he fix the building?)

Anpanman: I don't think so, sorry.

Batako: What we will do is have the party, outside!

(The group of princes and princess gleefully cheered knowing this)

After quite some time, the outside party was all set up and everyone was having fun! The princesses and princes were finally in peace and harmony and the couple were together again(Not implying that they broke up or what not.)! Some were dancing, talking eat together! Some bought their non-royalty friends/lovers with them as well. A couple in particular are stargazing in the night, romantically of course!

Sand Hime: Hey prince, thanks for , you know, saving me earlier. I thought I was going to be gone for good!

Salad Ouji: That's why I saved you, Sandy. No one deserves death, even if they are the worst person in the world. Especially you. I can't let you go away!

Sand: Heehee, that's right! *she blushes a little*

A shooting star swooshes by and everyone looks in amazement. Sand and Salad watch together, pulling close and holding hands.(The princess in close proximity to them "awwed" at them, and made Salad go red faced in embarrassment.) At this point, everything was okay. No war, no explosions, just happiness-and love too! Everyone had a good day in the end, even if the event ending too soon. Kirara was glad to have redeemed herself, to add. Not even she could worry one bit! When the sun was almost awake, everyone returned to their castles, hope that there will be another event like that!


End file.
